


Sweetness on Down Time

by past_insanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/past_insanity/pseuds/past_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time in between jobs lets the brothers be sweet with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness on Down Time

Dean took his brother by the hand and drew him to the bed, eyes on his Sammy the whole time. 

"Dean..?" Sam quietly questioned as Dean sat down on the bed. 

"Is this okay with you Sam?" the elder brother gently asked. 

"Yeah. It is." 

"Good," came the muffled reply, from where Dean had pressed his face into his brother's flannel shirt. Sam was now straddling Dean's lap, running his fingers through his brother's short hair. Dean was busy entwining his fingers in Sam's long hair and nuzzling into his neck, whispering his brother's name. 

Dean pulled back and searched his brother's face for any sign of discomfort. Satisfied that he could not find any, he placed a hand on Sam's cheek and brought their heads together. Foreheads touching, but mouths not meeting. Yet. Sam emits a tiny nervous gulp, only audible to his brother who sighs after habitually licking his bottom lip. The distance is closed when Sam takes the metaphorical plunge and two mouths meet. 

Sam groans and arches his back as his big brother ghosts kisses down his neck. His arm tightens around his brother's back while the other brings Dean's head back up and deepens their kiss. A happy rumble resonates in Dean's chest and the next thing he knows he's on his back. Sam is on top of him, biting and sucking on his neck, hips slowly moving against his brother's. Dean gasps in pleasure and Sam snickers in response, knowing that only he can get that kind of response out of his brother and no one else. 

In response, Dean's hands roam up and down his younger brother's back, one hand cupping his brother's firm ass and the other stopping to rest in between his shoulder blades. Mouths meet again, tongues swiping in and out, tasting. The only warning that Sam gets is the tightening of Dean's arms around him before he's on his back. Dean pins Sam's wrists above his head with one hand, the other moving down Sam's chest while putting his legs around Sam's lower body. After trailing kisses up Sam's neck and down his jawline, he finally plants one on his lips. Sam leans in to it and Dean bites his brother's lower lip, pulling up gently to get Sam to arch into it. 

Kissing resumes and Dean slowly moves a hand up Sam's back under his shirt where it rode up. "Mmf," came from Sam, "Dean, not tonight please. I'm kinda tired." 

"Okay," is the reply from the elder brother, "Whatever" -a kiss on the cheek- "you" -a kiss on the neck- "want" -another kiss lower on the neck- "to do."

Sam sits up and softly kisses his brother on the nose. "How about a movie or tv and cuddling?"

"Sounds great," Dean says and grins. "I'll make the popcorn, you pick what we're watching." He rolls off the bed after one last kiss and pads to the kitchen while Sam searches for the remote. 

A few minutes later Dean returns with a bowl of warm popcorn, salted and buttered to the brothers' liking. "What're we watching," he asks as he climbs into bed and deposits the bowl on Sam's chest then wiggles next to him, legs intertwined and brings the bowl back into the middle of them. 

"I happened to find that "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" was beginning right when you walked in." Sam answers, "You wouldn't want to watch it would you, now?" and smirks.

"Hell yeah, let's do this." Dean says, focusing on the television set. Sam smiles contentedly and leans his head against his brother's. "I love you," he thinks, and an hour later when Dean turns his head to check on him, Sam is already asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic, hope I did a good job. Let me know please! Thanks.  
> My tumblr is past-insanity.tumblr.com so feel free to stop by for any reason. 
> 
> Also, check out the song "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood because I got a bit of inspiration from the lyrics.


End file.
